Devil May Cry, The lost Chapters Part One
by Gabriel The Lost Son Of Sparda
Summary: Part one of the many fanfics of DMC I shall write


Devil May Cry3. Fan Fiction

My phone started to ring as I walk out of the shower. I pick up the phone. "Sorry. We're not open yet." I hang up the phone and say aloud "I haven't even named the place and I'm already getting calls." A strange man with a demonic looking burn walks in. "Can I help you? If you are wondering. The bathroom is in the back." I tell him. "Is your name. Dante?" he says in a confident tone"The son of Sparda." I look at him with An intrigued face. He walks over to my desk."I am here to give you an invitation from your brother" He said as he stared at the necklace I got from my Mother Before she Died." An invitation to a party? From Virgil? How sweet"The man kicks my desk at me as I jump into the air and narrowly dodge the desk. I aim my gun at the man but he is gone. I walk into the middle of the room and suddenly I am impaled from all sides by scythes held by Demons. I stare one in its face as I punch it. I grab its skull as it careens into the wall and turns into ash. I kick and punch all of the surrounding demons as they turn into ash."Heh. Too easy." I say as five more jump into the shop and attack me. I walk over to the juke box in the building and raise my hand to the sky. I point to the ceiling with one finger."Its time to party!" I yell as I press a button for the juke box to start playing some rock. Nothing happens. I press the button five more times furiously. I take my arm and smash the juke box and music starts to play.I walk over to my sword and I lift lift it off of the ground and prop the pool table as a slight defense. I take my sword cut it in two and I kick each piece at a few demons. The pieces of the pool table smash and turn half of them into ash. By my luck more pour into the building but these look different, Stronger then the others. I slash at one of them once. It does not go down. I slash at it a few more times and it turns to ash "Thank god these things die" I think to myself. I knock one of them down step on it and start sliding around the room shooting all the demons around me as I slowly grind the demon I'm riding's face to nothing. I jump off it and I turn and flip over a few more. I slash at them and destroy them. I look at the ground and see a pizza in tact in its box on the floor. I bend down to grab a slice and eat it, as I bend down to grab a slice another demons foot stomps onto the pizza "That. Will cost him dearly." I think aloud. I uppercut the demon and shoot him into the air volleying him as ash pours out of him. He explodes as the rampage of demons stops. "They totally wrecked my place!" I yell as I walk outside.

I see alot more outside as I gracefully throw my red jacket into the air and put it on. I sneeze and the rest of the building collapses "I hope all of you have money to pay for that!" I yell as I charge another demon. I slaughter about thirty more demons(Some of them exploded and helped me kill some of them) and then they stopped coming. That was however before I heard a loud screech from a black robed skeletal demon with a scythe caught my eye. He jumped off of a ruined building not more then half a mile from me and started swiping at me. I countered with my blade but he kept disappearing and reappearing behind me slashing me quickly killing me, and then I found a combination to begin wiping him from the face of the earth. As he slashed at my hand he cut it in half down the middle of my hand "Holy Hell!" I yelled aloud as I fell to the ground in agonizing pain. The skeletal demon stood above me raising his scythe to cut off my head and slaughter me. I handled my pistol shoved the barrel into his mouth and shot. His skull shattered as it flew back into the ruined city, As I lay there writhing in pain A huge tower a mile tall and wide began to rise from the center of town. "Its been almost a year since we last met brother!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I got up and started walking towards the tower. All of a sudden I felt no pain in my hand, as I looked at it my eyes widened, because my hand was perfectly healed. I looked up at the tower and stared at it as the sunset made the landscape glow.

All other ways to the tower are blocked except for the path through the strip club "The Bull's Eye". I run toward it and fight my way through a few more of the demons, as I enter the shop the way to get further through the building was blocked off by a strange blue soul barrier, and every time I got near it a hand came from the barrier and crushed me. I had to find some way to get through or around it. I started demolishing the place and I find this weird ship steeringweel looking thing. I though "Hey. I might as well bash this thing us as well." So I hit it and red flames started to appear the the spokes of the wheel. I kept hitting it until all of the pokes had red flames next to them and the blue soul wall vanished nt thin air. I walked through where the barrier once was and out of the corner of my eye was a shotgun. I picked it no one else would use such a thing and so I continued through the building. I came into the last room before the emergency escape doors in the bar/strip club and a red blocked my path. A few seconds after The seal appeared huge dust covered reaper demons appeared out of thin air and attempted to slice me, I dodged them and started killing them after I on of them two red ones appeared and the room became fill;ed with reapers, I stared killing as many as I could and as soon as I killed the last one that was in the room the red soul barrier vanished and I could walk through the doors. I came out of the building and looked to my left and I looked in awe as the night sky was covered by the sight of the huge tower that appeared earlier in the day. I stared at it for a few moments and found myself walking towards it. "What is going to come my way through that" I said to myself unsure of what to come. I stopped briefly and heard someones voice. I looked back and I saw a boy clothed in ragged black clothing was stumbling over the rubble towards me. I held my sword at his neck as he slightly cut himself on the tip of my blade." What do you want little boy." I said. He didn't answer but it looked like he wanted to follow me. "What is your name?" I said as I stared at the boy. "Gabriel." He said to me in a quiet tone."Gabriel huh. Well then Gabriel. Do you want to accompany me in reaching the top of that tower so I can end the fight between me and my brother once and for all" I said to him with a stern voice."Yes." Gabriel said as he picked up a rusty pipe from the ground."We will rest here for an hour or so. Gather what you can and we will continue shortly." I said looking at the tower with hatred. An hour passed as Gabriel came back with nothing. I questioned him on why he didn't gather anything but I understood because of the ruined landscape before us.

We walked into the tower and the next door we saw was covered in a huge mess of ice. I told Gabriel to stay back as I approached the ice. The ice started to break revealing a three headed dog that took up at least half of the area that was in the huge room. "I cannot let you pass human." The Cerberus said as he raised his huge meaty paw with his claws ready to rend my flesh. His paw came down and hit me, As I flew across the room I stared at Gabriel as he stared back with fear deeply embodied into his eyes. I lay on the ground bleeding. I stand up and draw my blade. I point it at the demon dog and I run at it. I shot at the beast but the bullets seems to ricochet off of him dealing nothing to him, As I stared at him I noticed that one of my earlier slice attempts at him shattered some of the ice on his body. I ran to the beast and started pounding the ice with my sword. The ice began to crack and fall apart. Huge chunks fell of of the beast and landed on the floor, As I was beginning to slash at the beasts heads a bulled narrowly passed my side and entered its chest, After I saw that I looked back and saw that Gabriel picked up my guns and was aiming at the beast. He rapidly shot at the beast and tit started to bleed uncontrollably."What kind of power does this kid have?!" i found myself thinking aloud. I hit the snakelike head with the hilt of my blade and the ice on it shattered. A bullet entered the open head and it shattered as the head was wiped out of existence. I laughed as blood rained down and drenched my entire body. We repeated again and there was one head left. "STOP!" It yelled as it collapsed onto the ground."You aren't human are you?" It said looking at me as it was about to die. "I shall give you my strength for proving your worth." It said as it rose into the air, A fine mist overcame its body and a three pronged nun-chuck came floating into my hand. I started practicing with it immediately and gabriel came over to me."Uhh. Sir." he said quietly. "My name is Dante by the way" I said in a firm tone."D-Dante. May I please have your guns! I mean. I can help alot with them!" he said excitedly. "Yes you can. just don't get in the way now." I said as he jumped into the air in joy. Just as he was jumping in joy a woman came bursting into the air on a motorcycle. She equips her rocket-launcher and shot at me, The missile went upwards and hit the metal grate roofing. She landed next to me and pointed a gun at me. We argued on why she is here and if she would date me, She denied and rode her motorcycle into the air and went to the second floor of the tower."What strange eyes." I said Quietly."What about her eyes?" Gabriel said."One eye was green and the other was orange..." I said as I walked to the two huge metal doors the led further into the tower.


End file.
